Because polypropylene is inexpensive and has excellent rigidity, moisture resistance and heat resistance, it has been widely used as an automotive material, a household electric appliance material, etc. On the other hand, a tendency to get rid of non-rigid PVC is strengthened in view of problems of environmental hormones, dioxin and the like, and polyolefins having flexibility and transparency have been desired. In such circumstances, thermoplastic polyolefin elastomers called TPO have no transparency though they have excellent flexibility, and systems obtained by adding styrene elastomers to PP (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 048485/1995) are expensive though they have flexibility and transparency, so that uses thereof are restricted.